Changes
by FlyingBoppers
Summary: A new threat is coming to the Flock...and this time, they can't fight it alone. They'll need the help of other recently developed avian-humans. But conncetions are made between both the Flock and the newly changed, and what if that's they're weakness?
1. Jasmine's wish

**A/N: This is my second story. Jasmine wants nothing more than wings, and she's a big fan of Maximum Ride. What happens? Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride, or other things I throw in like music or movies or whatever, just Jasmine and Megan.**

_Jasmine POV_

I sighed as I put down 'The Angel Experiment'. There was nothing in the world that I wanted more than a pair of wings. Yes, these guys had suffered deeply, but it didn't change my opinion. It probably never would.

I turned up **Angels on the Moon**. The song calmed me slightly. Angels. That's what the Flock was, even if they didn't believe it.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, _

_Cause I don't wanna know._

_If I can't see the sun,_

_Maybe I should go._

This was a great song. Back to Maximum Ride. Her and her Flock were amazing. I'd read all the books, a lot of times, but I wasn't obsessed. The reason I kept reading because I could feel it. Whenever I imagined wings, I could fell the blood pumping through them; I could feel the wind on my face while I was in the air. No one else felt like that. I think. I'd never revealed these feelings.

Gee, what I would give.

As I swept out of the room to go to school, I caught sight of my reflection. I had coal black hair down to my waist, but I wore it up in a bun like always. Green eyes were startled to see themselves. I had a few freckles. Yippe, normal 12 year old. 7th grade was waiting as my bus honked at the corner.

The bus was pretty full, and there was only one place to sit. By Megan. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't emo or super nerdy, or whatever. But she was obsessed. With birds. She was reading some book she had covered with a tailored leather piece. Whatever, I went and sat down next to her.

Looking at her book, I saw the words 'Fang always appeared like that, out of nowhere, like a dark shadow come to life'. She was reading Angel Experiment!

"You're reading Maximum Ride?" I asked. Megan looked up and saw me.

"Yep. It's my 3rd time through the series." Megan responded. She had dark red hair that was slightly frizzy and it traveled to her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes were always alert and never filled with curiosity, but they were surrounded by fairly stylish black glasses.

"I've read them all 4 times through." I stated. "Why do you keep reading them?" I shouldn't have said that.

But Megan just answered. "Because I want nothing in the world more than I want wings, big brown wings like a hawks. Whenever I imagine myself flying, I feel it. I can feel my wings working for me and the wind working against me. It's amazing."

"I feel the same way." I told her, amazed. Nobody had ever said they felt the same way I did. The rest of the bus ride we talked. We talked about the series, what kinds of wings we would want, all of that.

Once we were at school we went our separate ways. Megan had Biology and I had Algebra. But the whole day, I kept thinking that I wasn't completely different. Someone thought like I did.

The bus ride home was different. I chose to sit by Megan. We talked about ourselves this time, slipping in a little Maximum Ride. Megan liked turquoise, birds, science, and her favorite MR character was Angel. I liked purple, lizards, geometry, and my favorite MR character was Max.

That night, I felt different. It could've been just happiness, but since when? Really, I was in pain. I had a terrible headache. I pulled out my ponytail and bobby pins and let jet black trails float down.

My headache still lingered, along with my backache. A thought fluttered across my mind.

What if I was becoming 2% bird like the Flock? Was the same thing happening to Megan? I didn't know. I wasn't sure. If I were Max, how would I handle it? I'd stick it out and not complain.

Too bad I'm not like Maximum.

_Max POV_

Flying, soaring, diving, sweeping. Up, down, up, down. I had my Flock right by me. We were flying over Arizona, where my Mom, Dr. Martinez, lived.

My Flock and I were free. It felt good to not be in a lab with whack-job scientists. Being 2% avian was the good life. As long as we weren't trapped by psychopaths.

_Max. _My voice? Voice hadn't shown up for so long. _Max, it wont just be you 6 for long. _Huh? _4 more will join you. Soon. After all, 10 hybrids are harder to stop than 6, aren't they? They will meet you at Dr M.'s house in 5 days._

Uh-huh. Well, that succeeded in thoroughly creeping me out.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked me, concerned. Ah, Fang. Ladies, you should be jealous. Fang is my boyfriend. He has longish black hair and black eyes with gold specks in them. He always wears black. Sigh.

"Nothing." I told him. I didn't like to lie to him, but….

"It's not 'nothing', Max." Angel swooped over to me with her fluffy white wings. "The voice told you something." Angel's blond curls were flying around her head gently. She could read minds, so she knew my secret.

"Come on, Max, what is it?" Nudge asked. Nudge was our dark-skinned dark-haired chatterbox. "Is it, like, I don't know, dangerous? Does it have claws? Or is it good? Like candy? I swear candy is like God's gift to good people, you know? It's amazing! And…"

"Good gosh, Nudge!" Iggy yelled. He was blind, but he wasn't deaf. Yes, he was blind. Iggy was our pyro/chef. He had strawberry blond hair and foggy blue eyes.

"Can we go back down to ground?" Gasman whined. Gazzy was Angel's biological brother. He too had blond hair and blue eyes. Gasman's name had a meaning to it. Think, people.

"Why not." I answered. I am Maximum Ride, the leader of this Flock. I was 14, along with Fang and Iggy. Nudge was 11, Gazzy 8, and Angel 6.

"Max, why don't you tell us about these new additions?" Angel asked, annoyed.

The whole Flock stopped to hover and stare at me. Good God. Let the explaining begin.

_Jasmine POV_

I lifted up the back of my shirt and stifled a scream. New muscles and bones were growing slowly from my back, just an inch so far, covered with dark red feathers. I was growing wings. Very soon, I was going to look like a cardinal. Just Lovely. And I thought I wanted this. I was a bleeping idiot.

**A/N: Tell me, did this suck, did this rock? I will take suggestions! BTW, some updates might be slower on my other story because of this story. So….yeah.**

**Bleep, Blop, Bloop. BYE!**

_**Flying 1999 **_


	2. Wish granted

**A/N: I haven't updated for a long time. Sorry! Any way, I don't own anything but Jasmine, Megan, Curtis, and Joey. Blah Blah.**

_Megan POV_

I drew in a breath. Last night I had gone to bed with a backache and my eyes hurt. Now I was drastically changed.

My glasses made my vision worse. I could see normally now. Maybe even a little better.

But my _back_! Usually I was very logical. Now, what I was seeing went against everything I knew….I was going mentally insane. Yeah, I wish.

From my back protruded 2 feet of light brown feathers. Here's the funny thing though: I could move them! Muscles and bones had just popped out of my back.

I did a couple of calculations. I was 12 years old, and my wingspan right now was 4 feet, give or take. Each wing would have to grow another 4 feet. If it took one night to grow 2 feet of wing, how many nights would it take until the wings are fully grown?

2. I had 2 nights left. This was awesome. Please note my use of sarcasm. This most certainly wasn't awesome. This was horrific.

If everything in Maximum Ride was true, what did that mean about the world? So Itex was real? Had the Flock really just gotten back from Antarctica, trying to save the world?

Man, my head hurt. I could practically feel my wings coming out of my back. My head spun as I wondered if Jasmine had received a surprise too. But the strangest part, I felt a pull. It was a pull to go in the air and fly a certain direction. It wasn't very strong, but it was there. My wings weren't big enough. If I followed the pull, I'd be on a death mission.

Yeah, my head really hurt.

_Jasmine POV_

When I woke up my wings had grown. Gr. Now there was 3 feet of red feathers sticking from my back.

There was no time to sit and think. School honked from the corner. I threw on a blue sweatshirt and ran. It was amazing. I was running so _quickly_. It was exhilarating.

When I was at the bus down the block, some 45 seconds later, the kids stared. Oh, yeah. I had grown a couple inches taller, I had run so amazingly fast and I wasn't breathing very hard. Shoot.

Megan was sitting far back, so I skipped over and plopped into her seat. Megan was….different. Her chocolaty eyes were no longer covered by glass, and they were looking shyly at her feet. She was taller too, and obviously more built for speed and agility.

"Jasmine!" Megan hissed quietly. "You're going through the changes too!"

"I know." I whispered back. She looked at me, confused.

"You don't sound mad you're becoming a freak." Megan whispered bitterly. "You don't seem upset you're no longer anything normal."

I was shocked. Yeah, sure this was strange. But that didn't mean we too wouldn't be angels. So I proposed a situation.

"What if we didn't stay here? What if we found a place where we could wait to become full bird-kid without anyone knowing? Then we could go where our instincts tell us to."

Megan took a deep breath. "That sounds nice." She whispered finally.

That was when the bus pulled up to school. It was a large brick building with bronze words that read:

James Patterson Middle School

Now isn't that funny. Actually, just a week ago it had read:

Benjamin Franklin Middle School

But the name had changed. Oh, the comedians.

"Let's go now." Megan said next to me. I didn't even think; I just walked across the grounds. Megan followed. Once we were in a secluded corner underneath the shade of a tree, we escaped.

Megan stepped back a little bit, then ran at full speed and jumped over the fence. I followed suit. It was even more exhilarating then running at top speed. I now knew that I would become addicted to flying.

After we jumped, we ran. Side by side just running.

A couple of miles flew past us. Finally, _finally_, a spot appealed to us. Megan skidded and pointed. There was a small cottage in the middle of a field, 2 miles out. Yeah, we were pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

In another 10 minutes we were there. It was abandoned, and probably had been for the last several years. We weren't in Carson City anymore. We were just outside city limits.

"Wow." Megan said breathlessly. Now we were breathing hard.

"Yeah." I answered catching my breath. This was actually kind of a cute little house. Almost like it was a house that just hadn't grown up yet.

"How many bedrooms are there?" Megan asked.

"From what I can tell, one bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and this little room with a couch in it." I answered.

My backpack was killing my shoulders. In the next second, it slid through me and hit the ground with a **thud**! I just watched with my jaw on the floor. (Not literally)

Megan ran in. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I said carefully. "Nothing."

_Angel POV_

I was starting to be scared. If we needed other peoples help, what was the school sending? Max was thinking the same thing, so that didn't help.

Max told us what she knew, 4 more bird kids were coming. 2 girls and 2 boys the voice had told her.

Now we were all scared. Dr. Martinez was making cookies. They smelled heavenly.

_Idiot!_

That was a new one. A 'voice' came form someone's head. It wasn't one I'd ever heard before. And it sounded angry. Obviously, it showed on my face I knew something.

"What?" Maximum Ride immediately went into full alert.

"Someone's coming. It's a boy, and he sounds mad. I'm pretty sure there's someone else with him." I told while going through his thoughts. He wanted to find us.

_Curtis thinks he's so cool 'cause he can fly just a little better. Gr. His wings are all dark brown and cool, but mine are goldish and girly almost. How long until we get to that house?_

That was a different 'voice'. They were closer now. But…

"They have wings." I blurted.

_Max POV_

"They have wings." Angel dropped. What?!

_I never said they would all be here in exactly 5 days, Max. The other 2 will be arriving in 2 days._

"Wings?" Fang asked slowly. Angel nodded frantically in response.

"That's SO cool!" Nudge started. "We could all be friends and save the world together1 I'll take the girls shopping with Angel and we'll all get new outfits and it'll be SO cool! Also, maybe with more of us we'll get our own house and we could all live together! And…"

"NUDGE!" Iggy yelled.

At that moment the door flung open. Two boys about my age stood there. One was a little bit taller with sandy blond hair, blue eyes and a big grin on his face. The other was a little bit shorter, his hair was more brown, he had turquoise eyes, and he looked frustrated.

But the shocking part was they both had a pair of wings pulled tightly to their backs. The taller one had dark brown wings with some black feathers mixed in it. The one that looked almost angry had gold wings.

"I'm Curtis." Said the one with brown wings and a smile. "This one over here is Joseph, or Joey."

Joey still looked mad. At what was a mystery. But of course, Nudge decided to break some tension.

"Joey? Like a baby kangaroo?"

Iggy did a major facepalm.


	3. Stupid flight over

**A/N: Um, not much to say. Well, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Gazzy will give it.**

**Mischievous grin, "All right, Flyingboppers doesn't own me, or my flock that I lead. Or the ducklings. No one can own the ducklings. HEHEHE HAHAHA!" A bomb explodes and Gasman disappears. That's why he'll never do the disclaimer again.**

_Jasmine POV_

I'm not going to tell you about that next day. Let's just say, we were changing on the _inside _now. It wasn't a pretty picture.

A sick sound came from the bathroom. The one everyone recognizes but can't explain. The sound of being violently sick into a trash can. Ugh.

Though, I can't blame Megan. I'd just finished puking for good about an hour ago. Right then I heard footsteps coming my way. Senses were getting better.

"I think that's it." Megan announced weakly. According to the moon, it was about 10 at night. In other words, time for sleep.

"Good night, Megan." I called as she practically limped to the bedroom. I was going to sleep on the couch.

Of course, sleep was hard to come by. You try conking out when your back has just developed some extra muscles and bones and your lungs are going through changes, along with your bones.

Laying down, trying to will yourself to count the ever mentioned sheep. My sheep were apparently being borrowed by the one lightly snoring in the other room. Ugh.

_I stood, wearing only a nightdress, in the middle of a prairie. A rustle in the nearby trees caught my attention. A man stepped out from behind them. He was wolfy, almost patchworky. Ari? But Ari was dead and buried. The man turned so he was facing away from me. A date was tattooed on his neck. Suddenly we were in the middle of New York. A newspaper stand nearby told me the day. The exact one on the man's neck. I looked through a building display window and saw the Flock, dead. They were turned so I could see their necks. They too all had this one day on their necks like a curse._

I shot up from the dusty old couch, gasping. Was that what was going on? The Flock really had their expiration dates? Did I?

A groan came from the bedroom. Megan was up. I know she was supposed to be the smart one that thought things through, but I just felt so much wiser now.

A dull creaking noise started up while Megan came walking over. Her dark red hair was snarled and tangled. It seemed longer. At that moment, I realized I wasn't wearing my bun. When I stood, instead of my hair going to my waist it reached my knees.

Megan stood and stared, then shook her head and walked over to the kitchen. I don't know why. It's not like there was food in there.

"Megan?" I called over to her.

"Yes?" Was the reply I got.

"How far to Phoenix?"

"500 miles, give or take."

I had been hoping for a much much much much much smaller number.

"How big have your wings gotten?" I asked as she walked in, trying to fix her hair with her fingers.

"Full grown, I think. Do you have a scissors to fix our shirts, anyway?" Megan was thinking smart.

"Here." I said tossing her one from my backpack. She smirked and headed for the bedroom to cut her shirt.

In a minute or so, she returned with the cutting tool and two large slits in her shirt that revealed beautiful 11 foot hawk wings. I went and followed her footsteps. Soon, my shirt was fixed and dark red feathers were spilling out of my shirt for 12 feet.

Megan was shorter than I was now. I guess my bird genes made that happen.

"Let's go." I motioned to Megan, and she thought it over. After a bit, she nodded and we walked out of our little area.

Run, run. Swoosh, flap, flap, flap. Megan went that easily. I had to retry. Soon we were up. I was flying.

My wings were flooding with energy and a breeze came against my face. It was actually very peaceful up here at 1500 feet.

After an hour I was about to die. We'd been traveling maybe 50 miles an hour. 50 miles down, 450 to go. Megan obviously felt the same way, so we sped up. 60 miles an hour. Another hour and we still had 390 miles to go. Flying was so tiring.

It was time to go down. Not because we were there, not even close, but we were both so _tired_. We landed in a small town that probably wasn't on a map. But they had a McDonalds!

Megan's backpack had $20 in it. We both ordered 2 double cheeseburgers with fries and a large pop. $15 total.

We sat stuffing our faces for 10 minutes. The food disappeared in those 10 minutes. I was satisfied. Megan wanted more. She bought 2 parfaits for $3. So we each had more. Now I was full.

After that, we found an ally and started in there. We had to quickly rise in the sir to not get spotted. Soon we were again at 1500 feet, flying 70 miles an hour. Megan was calculating in her head.

"5 ½ hours at this speed!" She yelled. Ugh. I was about to die.

1 hour. My wings had a slight burn in them. My stomach was sloshing to almost empty.

2 hours. Wings- started to hurt badly. Stomach-pain, pain, pain.

3 hours. It's been silent this whole time so far. But Megan was starting to babble about birds. Her babbling took my concentration away from the gosh darn PAIN.

4 hours. Megan quit talking a few minutes ago. An hour and half left? Have I mentioned I'm DYING? Megan starts into a dive. She lands in a tree. I follow gratefully.

In the tree I pull out 2 protein bars. Megan and I gobble them. Still starving. Red feathers covered the wings that were aching. It didn't help. It was really warm outside. But I was still kinda mad when Megan took of from the tree 5 minutes later. It was like 5 at night.

5 hours. ½ an hour left. I cling to that happiness. ½ an hour and we'll meet the flock.

"Megan, do you think the flock will like us?"

"I think so."

That sort of comforted me. Megan was so levelheaded.

In 45 minutes I saw something. There were a few really big birds coming toward us. Except they had sneakers on.

"The flock." Megan whispered. 4 winged shapes were heading our way.

In 2 minutes I knew who they were. Nudge was in front, speeding with her mouth moving. Behind her was angelic Angel. Beside Angel was Gasman. In the rear was the blind pyro. Iggy.

Nudge got to us first. Talking.

"Oh my gosh, I never knew we would find people like us until like, 4 days ago, or something. You guys are really cool. Your wings are so pretty! But your clothes are kinda dirty. I could take you shopping and we could get new stuff! That sounds fun! Max and Fang are questioning the other 2 that came. The boys are okay." That kid really could talk.

Finally we reached the house. Angel knocked on the door. A boy answered. He had sandy blond hair, pretty blue eyes, and a face I swear I've seen before. Both of our eyes widen as we stare at each other.

Angel looks incredulously at us, knowing what's going through our heads. My heart stopped when I realized I had seen him in almost every dream I'd ever had.


	4. Connections

**A/N: Been a while since I updated. Thank you Caris L. Clearwater, I love how you always review!**

_Curtis POV_

That girl, she was so familiar, where had I seen her. Wait, I hadn't _seen_ her. I'd dreamed her. I already knew everything I needed to know about her.

But, this was insane, Jasmine was imaginary, right? Um, oh, um, um, hey, the floors getting closer to my face. How'd that go about happ….

_Angel POV_

Holy Fried Chicken. It was like they were supposed to meet. Fang was thinking, 'Destiny' but I don't know that word.

SO I decided to ask. Curtis just fainted, but Nudge was helping him. '_Max'_ I mind-asked innocently '_What does Destiny mean?_'

Max stiffened by me. "Why?" She whispered. "Cause Fang thinks Jasmine and Curtis are Destiny." I told her sweetly.

She relaxed. "Destiny is what's meant to be, sweetie. But on a more complicated level." So was it like her and Fang? I didn't know. But she'd get mad if I asked.

Curtis was waking up. He was so confused. Then he saw Jasmine and panicked. It was sort of funny to me.

But then my mind space was invaded and it wasn't so funny. '_Angel, sweetie, it's Jeb. Giving you a long distance call. The threats are coming soon. Sooner than expected. Ella and Dr. Martinez need your protection. Moving houses will do nothing.'_

Holy Fried Chicken. I tugged on Fangs sleeve, cause Max went to go see Joey. "Huh?" Fang asked.

"I got a message, from Jeb." I knew I sounded scared. I couldn't help it. '_Oh, Crud_.' Fang thought.

"What was it Angel?" He sounded slightly comforting, but his voice was kinda tight and, um, strained.

"The danger is coming. Moving on will only hurt Max's family. We have to protect them. It's coming soon Fang." I whispered, afraid of the words comin out of my own mouth.

"Max!" Fang yelled, his voice shaking a little. He was scared, too. His mind was wide open for once. For once he let me know he was scared. That was scary. He never was the one to scare me with his thoughts before.

Max ran up. She could tell he was scared and that took a lot. "What's wrong?"

"Tell her, Angel." Fang whispered. But I couldn't. I just let a few tears slip down my cheeks.

"What is it, baby?" Max whispered gently. Nudge walked over to us. That must mean Curtis was better. He and Jasmine were just talking quietly in the corner.

"We could leave, if it would help." Nudge said wonderingly. This shocked me.

"No!" Max's eyes widened. Nudge gasped. I calmed down slightly. "We can't leave. That would hurt Max's family." Ella's thoughts whirled from a few feet away. "The danger is coming sooner than we thought. We can't leave, but we can hardly stay."

It was true, what I was saying. I just wished it wasn't.

_Joey POV_

This pretty much sucked. My stupid wings were absolutely in pain from all the flying, stupid Curtis found his 'soulmate', and now I'm alone. That Max chick had talked to me earlier, about how I had to listen to her and not cause trouble, and I wasn't really paying attention.

Ughedy Ugh Ugh. This whole day sucked. It sucked being an 11 year old. Did I mention the word _suck_? Yep. Because the world sucked. I hope you now know.

Oh, and that black chick called me a baby kangaroo.

"Oh my gosh, a sale on pink boots! Oh, I want some really bad! Max probably wouldn't let me have any though, she'd say they were too inconvenient. That stinks, though. OMG! Those purses are _adorable_! I want the pink one! Or the blue one! Or the gold one! Or all the ones! Hahaha! OOH! These stuffed kitties are so CUTE!"

Oh my gosh, Nudge, shut up!

"You shut up! I didn't say anything!" Nudge yelled at me, absolutely angry.

"Me? I didn't say anything! You were the one ranting about your stupid fashion magazine!" Nudge put down the catalog and walked up to me.

"It's…not…STUPID!" She screamed. That little Angel girl started laughing her little blond head off as she came closer.

"WHAT?" Me and Nudge yelled at the same time.

"Neither of you had said anything! Oh, god!" She managed through her laughter.

"Then what happened?" I asked, annoyed. The stupid black dog came up looking confused. The rest of the people, even the normal ones followed.

"I *laugh* am so *laugh* sorry for you*laugh* Joey!" Would she ever stop giggling?

"What is it?" Nudge asked, as irritated as I was.

"You guys share," the littlest girl could hardly breathe through her fit of laughter. "Brainwaves!"

"WHAT!" Me and Nudge looked at each other incredulously.

"That's stupid!" I yelled.

"I feel sorry for ya, man." The tall red-head laughed towards me.

"But I don't wanna share my brain with her!" I screamed. Nudge looked horrified at me. She turned and ran. What was her deal?

**A/N: Poor Joey.**


	5. Touch the Carpet

**A.N: SO this is another chapter of Changes. I think I should change the name…**

**Nudge: NO! Don't change the name! I LIKE this story, and I LIKE the name.**

**Me: Um…okay. I meant to post this last night, but…**

**Nudge: Her computer was being mean! It wasn't good, so we have to post it now.**

**Me: And I have a very short time to do this, I have to go soon.**

**Nudge: Yeah, but I don't wanna go. But I'm gonna have to anyway, so, that just stinks.**

**Me: Yeah…start the story.**

_Nudge POV_

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! AHHHHHHHH! So, I share a brain with JOEY! That's not right, that's weird and strange even for me or Max or Fang, maybe not Angel or Iggy, but Gazzy too I bet.

I flopped down onto one of the three little beds in the spare room. Whywhywhywhywhy? These beds weren't very comfy. I wish they were softer.

AHHHHHHH! I used to like Iggy, but Joey's kinda cute, and he and I share a mind, and Iggy and I don't have that, and, and…crud. Just crud.

"Nudge, are you in there?" Max was knocking and talking. Knocking and talking. Knocking and talking. Say that out loud, it sounds cool.

Lots of things sound cool. Like popsicle. That's a good word. Popsicle. Or Yams on a Yak in the country of Slavak, Ahoy!

I don't know where that came from. Sometimes when things come out of nowhere they're not good. Like Erasers. When they come out of nowhere OR anywhere it's not good.

"Nudge, let me in!" Max again. Sometimes I don't pay attention. Like when I drift off. The word drift reminds me of Antarctica, like a piece of ice drifting into the ocean or something.

"NUDGE!" The door flew open. Max did not look happy. You know like in the movies where the bad guy comes in and they're in this dramatic pose and wind blows their hair back. It was like that, except Max was standing normal and there wasn't any wind. Otherwise it was EXACTLY like that.

Max walked over to my bed and sat down, closing the door behind her. Crud, she wanted to talk.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Joey shares a mind with me and that's just weird. And it's not right; I mean it shouldn't work like that. I mean we yelled at each other, and he thought I was talking too much, when really I wasn't talking, and I wonder why some people don't like me talking." Max sighed. I wonder why?

"I mean, I have opinions that should be heard, and opinions are as impotent as lollipops, and the world would be nowhere without lollipops. Lolipops, or candy, or maybe lollipops are considered candy, you know, I think of them as different, but some people," Right then I was rudely interrupted by a loud _thud_ that came from the living room.

_Jasmine POV_

SO I was just laying on a couch in Dr. Martinez's living room. Dr. M turned out to be really nice, and she put THE best smelling stuff in the oven just now. Cookies, I think. Oh well.

Relaxing on a couch was so good and easy, why was the Flock always so tight?

Now, I don't know why, but I was wondering what the carpet felt like. I was wearing socks and hadn't bothered to reach down and touch the thick plush. But I was being lazy.

Well, my body had other ideas. I quickly and out of nowhere fell through the couch. So I was under the couch now. Trust me, it was a tight squeeze. Hey, the carpet did fell good. It was really soft.

A loud thud echoed around the floor and stuff. I wasn't really processing that. Though I did notice my hair was seeping under the edge of the couch. Hm.

Okay, NOW it was uncomfortable and I needed help.

_Curtis POV_

Oh my. Oh no. Jasmine just fell through the couch, and all I can see of her is her hair. I really hope she's okay, if she's not, that would be terrible.

"A little help here?" Came a muffled voice from under the couch. Oh yeah.

_Joey POV_

Well, Jaz probably died, but whatever. Nudge was frantic. She was all 'I need to get there, but Max won't let me. JOEY!'

Oops. She wasn't supposed to know I was listening.

'But I do so know just blink out of my mind and go away. Actually, blinking out of a mind sounds cool. SO, you should anyway, because'

I got out right then. Not the best idea to go in her brain.

_Fang POV_

Curtis looked really concerned. He was jogging over to the couch.

I wonder why. Well, I guess he just met his girlfriend or whatever. Heck, I just tied things up with Max. Antarctica really sealed the thing.

Wait, I should probably go help. Yeah, probably.

**So there it is.**

**Nudge: Um, questions. I don't like Iggy or Joey, so why does the story say I do, I mean really, that's not right.**

**Me: The story says you used to like Iggy and you've never actually met Joey.**

**Nudge: No, but on Facebook he's really weird.**

**Me: About the Facebook, I wish I could claim Joey and Curtis, but those are real people.**

**Nudge: Yep. And they look like how you said, but they're older than said, and I've never met Curtis either, but you said he's awesome.**

**Me: Nudge…**

**Nudge: And you have a crush on him, and he's very protective of you, and so you think he likes you, and**

**Me: NUDGE!**

**Nudge: Fine. Be that way.**

**Me: Oh, I will.**


End file.
